The Hunter's Angel
by JustBecauseI'mBored
Summary: The Apocalypse struck the world. Ally Dawson being one of them who was left behind. When she thinks she's the only survivor left, Austin Moon comes to her rescue and takes her to a group of survivors. Ally's to used to being alone, can she keep it together in the middle of Apocalypse? Or will Austin keep pushing her to the limits till she finally cracks? Based off TWD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) **

**Well first things first this is inspired by my favorite TV show right now The Walking Dead, if there are ****any fans out there that notice similarities that is because there will be because I'm basing it off this. **

**So anyway on with the show!**

* * *

(1)

If anything, your parents are always there to help you, guide you towards your future and they prepare you for the obstacles you have to overcome, but nothing could prepare anyone for this, absolutely nothing.

Nobody knew what actually happened, just one day everything changed, zombies appeared and half the population were killed and transformed into the deadly killer beasts.

Ally Dawson, had to thank her father for her survival instincts which was the only thing that was keeping her going. Ever since the disaster happened she was left alone and has been on the run for years. All she knew was you aim for head if you wanted to kill them, anywhere else and they'll still come and kill you.

Ally always felt a pang of sympathy in her heart every time she killed one, to think they all once had a family and she was killing them because she needed to survive. But there was an alternative, she was putting them out their misery of being a lifeless zombie not knowing any better.

The events of today had been enough to bring the girl to her knees, it was just too much, too much bloodshed for one day. She'd been attacked by a mob of zombies when she was trying to move from her previous house that she'd stayed the night in.

Ally cried against the tree and let everything she'd been holding in out, being alone like this was too much for one fragile girl.

Even though she'd been moving around for two years now, Ally had only ever come across one person she doesn't even know if there's anyone left.

The groaning sound filled Ally's ears and her sobs drew silent, she latched her hand around the knife that was resting in her belt and she got to her feet.

The rustling sound of leaves and the snapping of twigs insinuated that there was more than one. The adrenaline began to kick in and she looked over her shoulder to see a new herd of zombies coming her way. She let out a staggering breath and turned around. It's now or never.

Ally swung her knife into the head of the first zombie and kicked away the second one the tried to swing at her. They only let out low groans and the herd was beginning to surround her. Ally's eyes widened and she killed another one then another one.

"Crap," She muttered and she ducked just in time as a zombie swung for her head.

Ally took off running with the zombies not far behind her. Her ankles were screaming for her to stop but she couldn't this was a life or death situation. Ally caught her foot on an abandoned log. She felt her ankle twist causing her to crumble to the ground, she landed on her knife which pierced through her stomach, with one swift movement she pulled it out. She howled in pain and knew that was a big mistake, she applied pressure to it and saw the zombies were getting closer.

Ally scurried to her feet, grabbing her knife and pressing down on the wound. Her ankle was in agony and she felt like she was dragging a dead weight behind her. Ally pushed with everything she had, she needed to get away and fast.

Ally came out of the forest and into a street full of houses, she caught sight of stray zombies who automatically smelt she was human and began to head her way. Ally looked around frantically, she looked at all the houses and picked the closest one and dragged herself up to the porch.

Ally turned the door knob and obviously luck wasn't on her side as it wouldn't open. She let out a frustrated sigh and punched the door.

"C'mon!" She shouted and it took everything she had to raise her leg and kick the door open. She stumbled inside and slammed the door shut.

Ally saw a small table and she practically collapsed on top of it. She began to push the table but her strength seemed to have escaped from her whole body.

"C'mon!" She screeched and with one last shove, the table blocked the door as a stable barricade.

Ally collapsed onto the floor and grabbed a rag that was lying on the floor and pressed it to her wound. Her whole body began to shake violently and her ankle had turned purple, tears poured down her face and she glanced around at the house.

There was a picture of a family resting on the wall, a flash of sorrow filled Ally's eyes. The little girl was so pretty, she's probably dead and she never got to live her life to the max. There was a ribbon that lay next to Ally and she picked it up. The silk rubbed against her pale skin and she glanced at the girl in the picture to see she was wearing it.

Ally smiled and held the ribbon tight. She used the wall to help her get to her feet, she winced in pain as everywhere began to sting. Ally made her way into the kitchen and she flung open the cupboards and her blood stained hands printed onto them.

"C'mon, all I need is a first aid kit!" She exclaimed and she flung everything out the cupboard in search of the needed first aid kit.

Ally heard a crashing sound, which wasn't one she'd been making as it came from above her. The sound of feet being dragged across the floor made a shiver shoot down her spine.

"Oh god," She said and she glanced up at the ceiling following every indicated sound with her eyes.

Ally hauled herself into the next room where she'd just been and saw her knife lying and the ground, it was covered in black gunk from the zombies and when she picked it up the stench filled her nose making her face tighten in disgust.

Another crash echoed throughout the house and Ally walked towards the stairs, her hand was shaking against her wound and she could see the extent of her injury. Ally bit down on her lip trying hard not to scream out in pain.

The stairs seemed to be screaming at her, it was going to bring her so much pain to get up them, but there's something up there and she's got to do it.

Ally gripped onto the banister and practically dragged her bottom half up the stairs with her free arm. The noises became louder and she knew it was a zombie there was no doubt in her mind.

When she reached the top of the stairs she had to support herself against the wall for a second. Then she pushed off and headed towards the room where all the noise was coming from. She wrapped her hand around the door handle and let out a staggering breath.

A crashing sound made her jump and she pressed her ear against the door. She heard the low groan of the zombie and she blinked back tears as the pain was making her shake violently, the knife in her hand seemed like it wasn't there. She's used it so many times it was like her hand, she couldn't fight without it.

Ally took in a sharp breath and flung open the door. She came face to face with a hideous creature, she saw it was the father from the photo downstairs and she swung with her knife but missed completely. Ally fell forward from the force of the swing and crashed onto the wooden floor. The zombie groaned and it jumped towards her but she rolled swiftly out the way.

Ally got to her feet a glanced around to see her knife was on the other side of the room. She grabbed an ornament from the shelf and threw it at the zombie, it didn't do the job and it got closer. Ally pulled the shelf down and threw it sending the zombie flying to the ground. She took off out the room and collapsed against a small table that rested by the stairs.

The wood broke and stabbed into her and she let out a scream and held her body tight. Ally looked back and saw the zombie had gotten to its feet and was coming towards her. Ally screamed as she pulled herself to her feet and she ran to the door that rested by the stairs and tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

Ally glanced at the zombie which kept swing his arms around. Ally took a step forward and her ankle gave way and she was sent flying down the stairs. She collided with the wall at the bottom and her head began to pound in pain.

Gun shots echoed into her ears and Ally covered them and closed her eyes and held back tears which burned her eyelids. A thud came from right next to her and she opened her eyes coming face to face with the zombie. Ally let out a scream and pushed herself off the ground only to collapse from all the pain.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?" Ally looked up to see a silhouette figure standing in the doorway.

Before she could reply everything began to blur and Ally's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into the unwelcoming pit of darkness.

* * *

**Okay? So tell me what you think!**

**Yep, it's only the introduction and it was a bit short but it's just a taste of the awesomeness to come. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

Austin Moon carried the girl in his arms. His friend Dez was waiting outside in the truck. The girl weighed barely nothing and he observed her injuries.

"Was she bitten?" Dez asked from the driver's seat, Austin shook his head.

"It looks like a stab wound, we need to take her to Carlos," Austin responded, with worry in his tone.

He got into the truck and pressed the rag against her wound. She'd lost colour to her face, she was pale as a ghost. Austin observed her beautiful features and knew that if they didn't make it to Carlos quick enough that she wouldn't make it.

Austin and Dez had been on a run for supplies when they heard screaming coming from the house. They'd pulled up to the house and Austin walked in and saw a zombie hovering over a shaken figure, he'd fired shots and then the girl began to cover her ears and then she opened her eyes and began screaming, before collapsing back to the ground.

Austin wondered if she'd always been on her own, she looked around his age and being alone would be hard for him, especially in the middle of the Apocalypse.

"Dez hurry up!" Austin snapped and he applied more pressure to the wound.

"We'll be there soon," Dez brushed of his friends attitude, as he knew Austin was only worried for the girl in his arms.

Austin saw a scar on her neck, it was on a noticeable vein, a cut like that would've killed her and why she's still alive baffled Austin. He reached out and touched the scar, he felt her faint pulse and a little smile appeared on his face. She was alive, for now.

Austin didn't know what it was about the girl, she looked so familiar but he just couldn't work out how. Maybe he'd seen her around before the Apocalypse, but he was sure he'd remember such a beautiful face.

Warmth filled into Austin's hands and he glanced down to see blood was all over him. "Dez is there a rag anywhere?"

"Yeah, one second!" Dez kept one hand on the wheel and opened the compartment and pulled out a rag.

"Thanks," He replied bluntly and he pressed the new rag to her wound.

"We're here!" Dez announced.

Austin looked up to see Lila opening the gate to the prison. They pulled up inside and Lila locked the gate behind them. Austin opened the door and carried the girl out.

"What happened?" Lila gasped and she stared at the girl.

"She's hurt," Austin stated. "Where's Carlos?"

"He's in his cell," Lila said and Austin turned around and walked inside the prison.

"Carlos!" Austin shouted and other members from the group glanced over.

"What?" Austin looked up to see Carlos bending over the railings for the top row of cells. "Sweet Jesus, what happened!" Carlos rushed down the metal staircase and over to Austin.

"I think she was stabbed," Austin replied and he placed her gently on the floor.

"Yep, defiantly a stab wound, Kira fetch me my kit!" Carlos demanded and his medical instinct kicked in and he gave her a furrow examination.

"Is she going to be okay?" Austin said dryly, observing Carlos closely as he touched her. He may only be forty, but it still hit a nerve.

Kira scurried back with Carlos's kit and Carlos opened it up and pulled out a needle. "Right-"

"Whoa!" Austin grabbed his wrist, it was like fire had ignited in his eyes.

"It's an anesthetic, in case she wakes up!" Carlos said, his voice sounded defensive. "I think you should go outside."

"But-"

"Lionel was looking for you, I suggest you talk to him," It took every ounce of Austin, to retreat from the situation.

Austin left the cell block and walked outside. He saw Lionel patrolling the fence and Austin dragged himself over. Lionel glanced over and tipped his hat.

"How did the run go?" Lionel asked.

"Same old," Austin glanced back at the cell block and tapped his foot.

"What's up, Moon?" Lionel pulled on the fence to check it was safe.

"Nothing, just that girl we brought back," Austin said in a discomforting tone.

"You know her?"

"I'm not sure, I recognize her though," Austin rubbed the back of his neck.

It really annoyed Austin, why couldn't he remember who she was, he's really good at remembering faces but he just can't remember hers.

"I need you to go on guard duty tonight," Lionel then swept away leaving Austin staring at his back.

"I'm going out hunting!" Austin shouted after him and Lionel raised his hand as a signal to show he agrees with his idea.

Austin walked off to the guard tower, and saw his crossbow resting against the brick wall. He picked it up and flung it onto his shoulder and lifted up a secret gap in the fence, which led straight into the forest.

He always loved going out hunting it felt reassuring to him, it was the only thing keeping him going during the Apocalypse. His dad had taught him how to hunt when he was little, his mother strongly disagreed but after much persuasion she gave in.

The leaves and branches crunched underneath his boots and he gripped the crossbow by his side. Austin glanced around looking for movement. If he saw something move it would either be a zombie or an animal.

Austin caught sight of a deer, he stalked closer and hid behind a tree. He brought up his crossbow and set aim, Austin closed one eye and found the perfect spot to hit.

"Thought I'd find you out here!" The deer sprinted off and Austin let out a low growl.

"Nelson!" He snapped furiously, Austin's face turned into annoyance.

"Sorry," He replied sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Austin asked and he stared at where the deer had once been.

"How do you kiss?" Austin's gaze snapped towards Nelson. He fought back a laugh and settled for a smile instead.

"Now, why would you want to know that."

"I'm thinking of trying to impress Becky," He muttered and nervously played with his glasses.

"Nelson, I'm not sure how to say this but Becky's five years old," Austin patted his shoulder and Nelson almost fell forward from the force.

"Oh, okay then how about I go for Wendy?"

"Dude, she's fifty!" Austin let out a low chuckle as his stared at Nelson with such fascination.

"Why's it so hard to find love in the Apocalypse!" Nelson groaned and he stormed off.

"That kid is so weird," Austin said and he returned to his previous stance, continuing to stalk through the forest for food.

Austin trekked on for a few more minutes and he caught sight of another deer, which could possibly be the one from before, after Nelson's uncalled for disturbance. He loosened up his shoulders and got himself ready for the kill. Everyone's going to love him for bringing this home. He released the arrow and it flew through the air and plunged right into the deer. His face lit up in glee and he stalked over and yanked out the arrow, placing it at the end of the crossbow.

"Let's take you home," Austin spoke with a hint of excitement.

...

The unwelcoming pit of darkness that had consumed Ally soon ended. She bolted up awake and let out a scream as pain shot through her body. A man placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down gently.

"Careful, I don't want my stitches tearing," Ally glanced at the man observing him closely. He had black hair with a shimmer of grey, he had a small amount of stubble on his face and his eyes were bright blue. "Have I got something on my face girl?"

Ally's eyes widened a little, realizing it must have looked a bit creepy her eyeballing him. She stared up at the metal frame above, she took in that she was in a cell and on a bunk.

"What's you name, girl?"

"Ally."

"You got a last name?" He asked.

"Dawson," Ally replied, annoyed at his nosiness, but in all fairness he was only asking for her name and she was being quite rude but she was in a lot of pain.

"Well, Ally Dawson I'm Carlos."

"You got a last name?" Ally mimicked his question and Carlos smirked.

"Carlos Davis," He chuckled at her remark. Ally looked out of the cell and saw it was really bright outside, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Ally rambled on and Carlos patted her arm.

"Girl, you're in a prison and Austin rescued you," Ally nodded her head and the panic inside her died down.

"Am I going to be okay?" Ally asked staring down at her stomach, seeing it wrapped up in bandages along with her ankle.

"You may take a while to recover but you're gonna have to stick around," Carlos explained and Ally let out a groan.

"I don't want to stick around, I like being alone."

"Having company is a good thing, girl!" He reached out and lifted up the bandage to have a look at his handy work.

"I'm used to being alone, it's actually quite nice," Ally replied and she watched Carlos's eyes narrow.

"I don't believe that."

"Well you should," Ally retorted and Carlos stood up.

"I'm going to go find Austin," Ally raised an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Austin who?" She asked.

"Moon," Ally shot up and Carlos tried to get her to sit down, but Ally pushed herself off the bunk and stood up. She felt a rush of dizziness and pain. It took everything she had to ignore it.

"Ally sit down!" Carlos demanded and Ally shook her head violently.

"No, let me past," Ally grunted and she pushed past him.

Ally gripped onto the metal railings. She walked to the stairs and descended down them. There was a group of people up a ramp sitting around a table and Ally stopped walking. They all turned around and began to stare at her.

"Ally come back, your just going to hurt yourself more!" Carlos shouted from above and Ally shook his voice out of her head and she continued to struggle towards the prison door.

Ally walked out into the bright summers day and walked out onto the dry ground. There was an old woman wandering by the fence with a middle-aged man. They both looked over and the man walked over.

"You must be the girl Austin brought back," He held out his hand for her to shake but instead Ally began to fall forward and he swept her up into his arms.

"Where's Austin?" Ally groaned.

"He's out hunting, let's get you back to bed," Ally squirmed in his hold and he held her tighter.

"No!" Ally snapped and he glared down at her.

"Your going to hurt yourself!" He snapped.

...

Austin lifted up the secret hole in the fence and dragged himself and the deer through. He came out by the patches of fruit and vegetables. Cassidy was there with Dallas and they were tending to the crops. Cassidy looked over and smiled in glee.

"You caught that?" Cassidy squealed and she ran over, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yep, will you take it to Harold," Cassidy nodded her head and she gestured to Dallas to come help.

Austin walked off to the front of the prison with his crossbow at his side. He heard screaming and shouting as he rounded the corner. He saw Lionel carrying the girl he'd rescued and she was kicking and screaming.

Then that's when he saw her eyes, those big brown eyes which could kill a soul. He could never forget those eyes. Austin's crossbow landed on the ground and she stopped screaming and stared over at him.

"Shes going to kill me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it?**

**I'd love for you to tell me anything you want to see happen in the story, and I may put it in? Just to help me with the story a little.**

**Review. Please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

Ally's mind began to flood with all the memories of Austin. The pain he caused not to her, but her best friend. He's dead meat. The man put her down and Ally struggled to stay on her feet.

"Lionel, would you please give us a minute!" Austin demanded and Ally glanced back at Lionel who tipped his hat and the old woman he was with followed after him.

"You-"

"Allyson, hold up you're gonna hurt yourself," Austin butted in and he walked closer to Ally, only for her to take steps backwards.

"You're a murderer!" Ally shouted.

"I know what I did-"

"I thought I'd seen the last of you!" Ally screamed and she started to curse under her breath.

Ally began to walk in circles stomping her uninjured ankle on the ground. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Austin nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," Ally muttered harshly.

"I can't apologize to Trish," Austin retorted shrugging his shoulders.

"That because she's dead!" Ally snapped in frustration. "If I wasn't injured you'd be dead already,"

"What else can I do but apologize?"

"How about you disappear!" Ally screeched and her eyes began to burn from the tears.

"I rescued you, at least say thank you."

"Oh your right," Ally remarked and Austin knew he'd hit a nerve. "Thank you for saving me, your my knight in shinning armour!"

Austin flinched at her sarcastic tone. How could he not remember who she was, it may sound harsh but he wouldn't have saved her. Ally's part of his past that he'd love to forget.

"Ally," Austin whispered, dazed at the sight of her. "I-"

"Why of all people has it got to be you!" Ally snapped. "Why did you have to save me!"

"I'm sorry," Austin said, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort again.

"Your sorry, oh well doesn't that make everything better!" Ally snarled and Austin stepped closer. "Don't come any closer,"

"Ally-"

"You killed her," Ally whimpered and tears flooded her eyes. "You drove my best friend to suicide,"

"I didn't mean to-"

"You and your snobby friends picked on her, you called her fat on a daily basis, you even told her she wasn't wanted, I wanted her, I loved that girl to death and she was my only friend!" Ally stared at Austin as she came to the end of her little speech.

Austin stood there speechless. It was about time the past came back to haunt him. Ally was that distinctive thing, he hadn't been ready to face her, in all honesty Austin thought she'd be dead.

Ally watched Austin trail off into his thoughts and she wiped away her tears. It was about time the past caught up with her, after being alone for so long, she knew it was to good to be true and Austin was the one to prove it.

"I'm going to go," Austin turned on his heel and left.

Ally watched him as he left and when he was out of sight she let out a screech. Nothing had prepared her for this, I mean confronting the reason her best friend died, was hard, it just seemed to happen so fast and Ally had lost control of her mouth. She loved her best friend to death, Trish was her other half and Ally hasn't been hole for years now.

It was hard when she had to be the one to find her body, finding her in a bath full of blood, it hurt so much that Ally considered taking her life but she wasn't willing to give Austin Moon the satisfaction.

"Come on girl," Carlos's strong arms swept Ally off her feet. "You need to rest," Ally stared up at the older man and she gripped onto his shirt. "Just let it all out."

Ally began to cry into his chest and Carlos carried her back to the cell and placed her on the bed.

...

When Austin rounded the corner, he kicked the first thing he saw which was a metal barrel. It flew across the ground and crashed into the prison wall.

He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't mean to cause so much pain to Trish, he was stupid and immature, but he's nothing like that now. It's a mistake he's learned from and he'd never dreamed of doing it again.

"Austin are you okay?" Kira asked from the little hill she was sat on.

"No," He muttered and started to patrol around in circles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kira patted the spot next to her and Austin shook his head.

"This doesn't concern you!" He snapped furiously.

"I-I was only trying to help," She stuttered and Austin glared at her.

"Just leave me alone!" Austin shouted and he ran through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

He was at the far end of the prison which no one had got round to sorting out. He flung open one of the doors and walked inside. A vile stench filled Austin's nose and his hand covered his nose.

"What is that!" Austin belched and he walked further into the room and saw a dead zombie lying on the ground. "Oh god!"

Austin stepped over the zombie and flung open the window to let the stench out. He took a seat on the wooden chair and ran a hand through his hair.

He really wasn't like that anymore. What happened to Trish changed him, he'd never dream of bullying someone like that ever, but his friends at the time had taken it to far. They pinned the blame on him and there was nothing he could do to fix it. If he had the will power he has now, back then he would have set everyone straight.

"Did you realize it was Ally?" Austin almost jumped out of his skin. Dez was leaning in through the window, resting his chin in his hand.

"Yeah," Austin muttered.

"It's those eyes, there unforgettable," Dez said, gazing down at Austin.

"I don't know what to do," Austin said, hoping his best friend could give him an answer.

"Carlos told me she's leaving, likes being alone apparently," Dez explained and Austin shot up.

"She can't go on her own!" He exclaimed.

"It's her choice, but you could always apologize," Dez suggested and Austin sat back down on the chair.

"I already have," Austin said bluntly, trying to ignore the frustration building up inside him.

"You could always tell her the truth?"

"She wouldn't believe me."

...

A little girl hovered over Ally. She held her teddy bear tight as it always protected her from danger.

"Excuse me," She squeaked and squeezed her teddy tighter.

Ally's eyes fluttered open and she jumped in surprise when she saw the little girl.

"I'm Becky," She muttered shyly and Ally smiled.

"I'm Ally and your adorable," Ally complemented and the little girl grinned. Her blonde hair fell across her face and she moved it out the way,

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine when I get out of this place."

"Please don't leave, you seem like fun, the only fun around here is annoying Wayne," She whined and Ally chuckled.

"Who's Wayne?"

"I'm Wayne," Ally looked over at the cell door to see a tough man with brown hair leaning against the wall. "Do you always talk about me, Becky?"

"N-No!" She stuttered frightened at Wayne's tone.

"Your scaring her!" Ally snapped and Becky began to shake.

"It will toughen her up," He replied with no care.

"Are you being serious?" Wayne shrugged his shoulders and walked off. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah," Becky sat down next to Ally on the bed. "Would you stay because Austin will want you here!"

"I hate Austin-" Becky blinked staring up at Ally with her big green eyes. "I've got somewhere to be,"

"Where?"

"I've heard of a sanctuary up north, I'm probably going to head there," Becky held out her teddy bear to Ally. "What's his name?"

"Bernie, I named him after my grandpa!" She chirped and she placed a kiss on his head.

"I think Bernie's a great name," Ally whispered and she wrapped her arm around Becky.

"Can I come with you to the sanctuary?" She asked and Ally chuckled.

"Don't you have a mom?"

"No, I don't have any family anymore."

"Oh, well I'm sure everyone here thinks of you as their family," Ally reassured her and Becky jumped off the bed.

"I'm still coming with you," Becky marched out of the cell with her head held high and Ally stared after her in amazement.

...

"You going to tell me?" Lionel asked as Austin looked out the watch tower. "Austin?"

"It's a long story Lionel, maybe another time," Austin replied bluntly.

He gazed out to the sunset and saw zombies wandering across the field. It was peaceful tonight. Too peaceful.

"Did you break her heart?" Wayne pouted from the table and he played with his crossbow.

"No, it wasn't anything like that!" Austin snapped and he leaned against the brick wall.

"She's a pretty girl, she seems like your type," Wayne muttered and he stroked one of the arrows.

"Just drop it!" Austin shouted and he glared at him.

"Whatever."

"Help! Someone please!" The three of them glanced out the window to see a herd of walkers breaking through the fence, and Kira was standing there screaming.

They all sprinted down the stairs and Austin picked up his crossbow and ran over to Kira just in time and the zombies broke through the fence.

"You ready to fight?" Austin asked and he held up his crossbow.

"No," She squeaked and Austin pushed her behind him.

"Well it's happening," The zombies came towards them and Austin shot an arrow into the first zombie.

"Austin!" Kira screamed and a zombie swung for her but Austin pushed her out the way.

"Get inside the prison and lock yourself in a cell!" Austin demanded and he shot another zombie in the head. Kira scurried off to the prison, leaving Austin, Lionel and Wayne to fight the zombies.

...

Ally sat up and listened carefully. She could hear screaming and groans which only meant one thing. Zombies. The first thing that came into her head was Becky, Ally needed to know if she was safe.

Ally got out of bed and tried to ignore the pain. She walked out and leaned over the metal railings. She saw a few people in locked cells next to her.

"Lock yourself in, you'll be safe," A girl with blonde hair said.

"Where's-"

"Becky!" A voice screeched and Ally glanced at the ground below to see a zombie getting close to Becky.

"Get in a cell!" Another voice shouted.

"Do something," The blonde girl whispered and Ally nodded her head and walked down the stairs.

"Ally!" Becky screamed as she held on tight to Bernie.

Ally picked up a knife that was lying on the ground and gripped it tight in her hands. She walked over quietly and gestured for Becky to be quiet. Ally came up behind the zombie and plunged the knife into its head and ripped it back out. The zombie collapsed to the ground and Ally met eyes with a petrified Becky's.

"Lock yourself in a cell!" Carlos snapped and Ally picked up Becky.

Banging came from the door and Ally glanced over. The door began to shake violently. Becky let out a whimper and gripped on tight to Ally. The door flung open and Ally was faced with way more than one zombie.

"Ally I'm scared," Becky cried and Ally glanced back at Carlos.

"Get yourself into a cell!" Carlos shouted and Ally ran over and flung one open pushing Becky inside, then locked it securely. "Ally get yourself into a cell!" Carlos demanded.

Something slid out from one of the cells. It was a sword. Ally ran over and picked it up and she saw the old woman who was with Lionel earlier, smiling at her.

"You can do it."

Ally spun around just in time. The sword sliced through the zombies neck, chopping its head off in one clean-cut.

"Told you," The woman said.

Ally had to zone all the pain out if she was going to do this. Becky began screaming as a zombie stuck its arm through the bars of the cell. Ally pushed the sword into its head and black gunk splattered all up her shirt.

Ally sprinted towards the zombies and began killing them off one by one. The last zombie was making its way up the ramp. She walked up behind it and killed it with a swing. It's head rolled to the bottom of the ramp and Ally let out a sigh. Then she collapsed to her knees.

"Ally get yourself into a cell!" Carlos demanded and Ally ignored him.

"Help!" The door on the other side of the room flung open and a boy with glasses on, ran in screaming.

"Nelson!" Becky cried and he ran into the cell next to her, locking it shut behind him.

"Is everyone here?" Ally asked.

"Wayne, Lionel and Austin are outside fighting," A girl with dark hair said.

"Dez, Wendy, Lila and Harold are out on a supply run," The old woman who gave her the sword said.

"Ally your bleeding!" Becky whimpered and Ally glanced down to see blood seeping through her shirt.

"Ally you've torn your stitches," Carlos shook his head in disappointment.

"Wait, where's Luke!" A boy with brown hair snapped and his face turned to panic.

"Dallas calm down!" The girl with blonde hair snapped.

"Cassidy he's my little brother!" Dallas snapped and Cassidy flinched.

"Go find him!" Dallas snapped and Ally glared at him. "Please!"

Ally let out a grunt as she used the sword as a support to stand up.

"Where was he last?" Ally asked and Dallas's face looked blank.

"He was outside playing in the tree," The girl with dark hair muttered.

"Kira, why didn't you get him before you came in!" Dallas snapped.

"I forgot!" Kira snapped back.

"I'll go find him," Ally limped down the ramp and walked outside.

Ally felt the need to help. She's leaving soon and she might as well help while she can. Ally looked over to see Lionel, Wayne and Austin fighting some zombies. Lionel turned around and locked eyes with her.

"Ally get inside!" He shouted and he stabbed a zombie in the head, Ally just smiled at him and caught sight of the tree.

"Help me!" Ally ran over and looked up to see Luke up the tree.

"Jump," Ally held out her arms and braced herself for the pain.

"I can't, what if you don't catch me?" He began to shake and gripped onto the tree.

"I will, trust me," Ally smiled at him and Luke let go of the tree and jumped. Ally collapsed from the impact and he landed nicely on top of her.

"Your right you did," He chuckled, then he saw the look on Ally's face. "Are you okay?"

"N-No," Ally placed a hand over her wound and felt the warm blood.

"Dad!" Luke shouted. "Daddy!"

Ally tried to push herself up but couldn't find the strength, she lay on the dusty ground and stared up at the night sky. Everything went blurry and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

...

"Ally get inside!" Lionel shouted and Austin glanced over to see a wounded Ally, he went to go over but a zombie was coming his way. He punched it in its face and it didn't even hinder the zombies speed. Austin was out of arrows and scrambled for his knife, he crushed it into the zombies head and yanked it back out. Austin looked over to see Wayne killing the last zombie and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Help me with the fence," Wayne said and they walked over to fix the fence. Austin grabbed some rope and tied up the fence for support until the morning and then Harold could fix it.

"Daddy!" Austin turned around to see Luke screaming over Ally's body. Lionel ran over, quickly followed by Wayne and Austin.

"We need to take her inside," Wayne said and Lionel went to pick her up but Austin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me," Austin crouched down and scooped Ally up in his arms.

"Daddy is she going to be okay?" Luke asked and he leaped into Lionel's arms.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lionel said.

Austin glanced down at Ally. She looked dead, she looked like she'd given up and Austin wouldn't disagree, she seemed to want to be alone but Austin doesn't know if he can let her. Even though he's caused her so much pain and she hates him. He still doesn't want her to give up and he won't let her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review! Please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

"They haven't come back yet!" Lionel snapped as he patrolled the prison.

"We must go and find them now!" Austin yelled and his blood began to boil. "I'm not leaving them behind, especially not Dez!"

"We'll find them," Glenda reassured him, placing her hand on his. Austin glanced at the older woman and smiled. She's been the closest thing to a mom, he's had during the Apocalypse.

"Don't threat Austin, we'll go look for them, but only you and me because after what happened yesterday we need most people here," Lionel explained and he turned to Wayne.

"No way, c'mon seriously, Lionel can't you leave Carlos in charge!" Wayne belched for his freedom as he didn't want to be left alone with the children.

"Carlos has to watch Ally," Glenda said and Wayne glared at her.

"Leave Glenda in charge," Wayne retorted and Glenda chuckled.

"Gotta' tend to the crops," Glenda smirked and Wayne groaned.

"We'll be back before nightfall," Lionel patted Wayne's back and Austin picked up his crossbow and they left.

"Have fun with the kids!" Glenda chirped and she got up and left, leaving a very annoyed Wayne behind.

"Wayne," Nelson began to walk up the ramp.

"No."

"But I haven't even-"

"Don't care, still no," Wayne took a sip of his drink and stared at Nelson.

"Your crossbow was dropped in zombie brains," Wayne almost spat his drink out and he shot up glaring daggers at Nelson.

"What!" Wayne spat with venom in his tone.

"Now listen up, it was total Becky's fault," Nelson said and he smirked widely.

"Becky!" Wayne shouted as he stormed out of the prison.

...

"Dad!" Lila yelled and she looked around but the darkness was making it so hard to see.

"I'm here," Harold replied and she glanced over to the far corner and saw the outline of her dad.

"Are you okay?" Lila asked concerned for her dad's safety, but she knew he'd be fine, he was a very gruff like man and he had muscles that could crush a human bone in seconds.

"I'm always fine sweetheart," Harold chuckled then the door flung open and a flash of ginger hair flew into the room and the lights flickered on. Lila closed her eyes and gave herself time to adjust to the light. Lila glared down at the handcuffs she was in and saw a beat up Dez lying on the floor.

"D-Dez," Lila stuttered and she shuffled over to him on her knees.

"Check for a pulse," Harold said and Lila felt around his neck and felt a faint one.

"He's fine," Lila smiled and she pushed his hair off his face. "Wait, where's Wendy?"

"They took her, I'm not sure where," Harold replied and he watched his daughter closely.

"How are we going to get out?" Lila asked.

"We'll figure a way out, don't worry," Lila smiled at her dad and she glanced down at Dez's chest, which kept rising up then going back down due to his breathing.

The door flung open again and a man stood there with a gun in his hand. "Your next!" He pointed at Lila and Harold ran forward to stop him and he fired a bullet into his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Lila screeched and the man picked her up and dragged her out kicking and screaming.

They came out into the daylight and there were more men waiting outside. "We're going to have a lot of fun with you,"

"No!" Lila screamed and she locked eyes with a younger boy around her age. He had short brown hair and a very muscular body. He watched her closely and he flinched at her screaming.

"You ready?" He whispered in her ear and he threw Lila to the ground and she appeared before the men.

"Well aren't you pretty," One of the men chuckled.

"C'mon leave her alone," The boy said.

"Elliot, suck it up," The man standing behind Lila said.

"She's only young," Elliot replied.

"I don't care," He retorted.

"Now I think we should all leave and Elliot here can show you a good time," All the men took off down the street and disappeared out of sight.

Lila looked up at Elliot with teary eyes. Elliot bent down and came face to face with her. "P-Please don't hurt me,"

"I'd never do anything like that, let's get you back inside," Elliot helped her to her feet and they walked back inside, Lila ran straight over to her dad and Elliot checked him over then took off his jacket and pressed it to the wound.

"Is there a key to get these off?" Lila asked, wiggling the handcuffs out in front of her.

"One second," Elliot stuffed his hand into his pocket and got out the key. Lila quickly undid her handcuffs, then she grabbed Harold's hand.

"Do you know what they did with Wendy?" Lila asked and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry-"

"Lila."

"I'm sorry Lila but I only saw what he did to your friend," Lila glanced over at Dez and made her way over.

"How are we going to get out?" Lila asked.

"Don't worry I know a way."

...

"Ah!" Ally screamed and Cassidy chuckled. "To fast!" Cassidy was pushing Ally around on a wheelchair outside the prison. Ally begged Carlos to let her get out of bed, but he would only let her if she stayed in the wheelchair.

"Okay, I'll stop," Cassidy chuckled then the door flung open and Wayne came marching out.

"Becky!" He shouted and Becky was sat underneath the tree with Luke.

"Push me over there!" Ally demanded and Cassidy obeyed.

"I-I didn't do it," Becky stuttered.

"Your gonna pay!" Wayne ran forward and Ally shot up out of the wheelchair and blocked his path.

"Leave her alone!" Ally snapped and Wayne glared at her.

"Move out the way," He growled and Ally's knees felt weak.

"Wayne she's just a child," Ally said and then she began to fall but Wayne caught her just before she hit the ground.

"C'mon let's get you inside," Wayne muttered and he scowled at Becky before walking off with Ally.

When they got inside Wayne carried her up the stairs and into her cell. Wayne placed her down gently on her bed and Carlos appeared glancing down at Ally.

"I thought I told you not to get out of the wheelchair!" Carlos snapped.

"It was Wayne's fault!" Ally snapped back.

"That little brat dropped my crossbow in zombie brains!" Wayne shouted.

"Grow up!" Ally retorted and Wayne growled then marched off.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked and he took a seat on the bed.

"I just feel weak, that's all," Ally said and Carlos nodded his head.

"Just get some rest and I'll go sort Wayne out," Carlos flashed Ally a smile then left.

Ally couldn't help but feel at home here. Maybe she should stay but that would mean making bonds with these people, which wouldn't last long. She's to used to being alone and silence is a comforting thing for her. No one to pester you and your free to your own thoughts.

"Wayne Dawson, she is just a child!" Ally sat up and her eyes were wide.

"Wayne Dawson?" Ally muttered. "You've got to be kidding me!"

...

Austin targeted the man who was hovering over Wendy. He'd been watching and waiting for the perfect moment to attack and the poor soul had just given it to him. The arrow shot through the air and pierced right into the mans chest. He fell to the ground dead and Austin walked over to Wendy.

"You came!" She shrieked and Austin cut off the ropes. "We need to get to the others!"

"We will," Austin helped her up and then Lionel walked out.

"Austin, c'mon I found them!" Lionel snapped panic written all over his face. "Hurry up!"

They ran off and Lionel led them out onto a street and he pointed to a boarded up house. They walked over and Austin opened the door and saw Dez lying on the ground. He ran over and began to shake him.

"Dez!" He snapped and began to shake him more violently.

"He's breathing," Austin glanced up to see Lila towering over Harold's wounded body and another boy he didn't recognise tending to his wound.

"What happened?" Lionel asked.

"They came out of nowhere, they started to drag us away then that's the last thing I remember," Lila explained and Lionel then glanced at Elliot.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Elliot, he's one of the people who took us," Lila said and Lionel ran forward and tackled him to the floor and began to punch him in the face.

Austin ran over and pulled him off, Lila ran over and stood over Elliot's body as a barricade. Lionel glared daggers at her, wondering why she was sticking up for him.

"He saved me Lionel!" She snapped.

"Oh," Lionel muttered and Austin let go of him.

"Let's go back to the prison," Wendy said and Austin walked over and wrapped Dez's arm around his neck and stood his lifeless body up.

"I'll take Harold," Lionel said and Elliot got up from the ground and walked over to help him. Lionel looked at him to see a faint bruise under his eye. "Elliot I'm sorry about your eye,"

"Don't worry about it."

...

Ally sat on the worn out ground, staring out at the zombies. She couldn't believe what was happening, Wayne's last name was Dawson. It could be a coincident, but Ally's begin to think it isn't. After all she's been through she may still have family. The other thoughts running through Ally's head were how is she going to tell him. She can't just walk in and go, "Hey we've got he same last name, we might be related!", I'm sure that would creep him out. Why didn't Carlos say anything about Wayne having the same last name as her, I mean sure he would've thought it was a coincidence but it still was right to have at least said something.

"Is everything okay?" Ally looked over her shoulder to see Glenda stood there.

"I'm fine," Ally muttered.

"You should go back inside and get some rest," She suggested and Ally clenched her fists.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to get some rest!" Ally snapped furiously and then Glenda glared at her.

"It's only because we care!" She snapped back and Ally raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't even been here a week, you can't care for someone after three days, I'm leaving soon anyway!" Ally shouted and Glenda stomped her foot.

"I was only trying to be nice," She replied bluntly and turned on her heel, leaving Ally all alone just the way she liked it.

Ally did feel a pain in her heart. She didn't mean to come across like that to Glenda, it's just everything's getting to her. Ally stared at a zombie which was approaching the fence. The sound of a car engine echoed all around and the zombie turned away and made its way over to the sound.

Ally looked over to see the truck making its way over, fast. She got to her feet and saw Kira running over to unlock the fence and the truck sped in once she'd opened it. Austin jumped out carrying a boy with ginger hair and a girl and an older woman stepped out then they were followed by Lionel and two other unfamiliar faces to Ally.

They all ran inside and Ally hobbled after them. When she made it inside she sat down on a wooden chair and watched everyone kick into action. Austin put his friend on a bed and began to shake him. Lionel took the wounded man to Carlos and the other boy he was with, glanced over at the girl then hugged her.

"See this is what happens when you get captured by survivors," Ally looked over to see Wayne taking a seat.

"Oh," Ally muttered. "Who's that with Austin?"

"Dez, his best friend," Wayne replied and Ally nodded her head.

"Do you have any family?" Ally asked and Wayne stared at her, taken aback by her question.

"I had a brother that's about it, but he's probably dead," Wayne shrugged his shoulders and Ally frowned.

"He is dead," Wayne stared at her in amazement.

"How do-"

"Wayne I need your help!" Carlos shouted from above and Wayne got up and left. Ally watched him walk off and Wayne glanced back at her before he disappeared.

Ally felt chills run up her spine. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say but she just couldn't help herself. Ally glanced over at Austin to see Dez had woken up. He looked battered and bruised, worse than she was.

"Ally," Luke pulled at her arm and tears fell down his face.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked and he let out a whimper.

"Becky's been taken."

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

"Lionel!" Ally shouted and Luke began to pull on her arm. "Lionel!"

"What!" He snapped from above and Ally stood up.

"Becky's gone!" Ally shouted and all the noise stopped and Lionel stared down at her.

"What do you mean gone?" He asked.

"We were playing football and then she kicked it over the fence, so she went through the secret part in the fence to get it and then a man appeared and grabbed her," Luke explained and he pulled hard on Ally's arm.

"I'm going to go find her," Ally said.

"No you're not!" Austin and Carlos both snapped in sync.

"You don't have a say in this!" Ally spat, pointing a finger at Austin.

"Ally you can't last long on your feet without feeling weak, let Austin and Lionel go," Carlos suggested and Luke let go of her arm and ran over to his dad.

"C'mon daddy, you need to save her!" Luke begged and Lionel tipped his hat.

"Wayne you're in charge!" Lionel shouted.

"I'm coming too!" Dallas appeared at his dad's side. "Now let's go!"

The three of them left and Ally received a death glare from Austin. She rolled her eyes at his immature behaviour. He was the one that made her best friend commit suicide.

"Ally get some rest!" Carlos shouted and she heard a deep voice screaming.

"Who's that?" Ally asked and the girl who came back with them looked over.

"He's my dad," She said. "You should get some rest?"

Ally ignored the urge to snap at her for telling her to get some rest, but she understood how she was feeling at the moment. Ally caught sight of Dez who was throwing up on the floor. She hobbled over and sat next to him, gently patting his back.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked and Dez chuckled.

"Never been better," He muttered and Ally smiled. "Can you have a look at my back?"

"S-Sure," Ally stuttered and Ally reached out and lifted up his top slowly and she gasped at the sight. "What did they do?"

"Whip."

"I'm going to get something to clean you up," Ally stood up and limped out of the cell and up the ramp. She filled up a bowl full of water and grabbed a cloth. Then returned to Dez and lifted his top back up and dabbed the cloth on.

"Ouch!" He yelled and arched his back away. "That hurts!"

"Well you did get whipped, it's not gonna be pain-free," Ally said and Dez laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Austin told me you were sarcastic," Ally stopped dabbing his wounds and stare aimlessly at the back of his head.

"Why would Austin say that, he doesn't know anything about me!" Ally snapped and Dez looked over his shoulder at her.

"He knows more than you think," Dez replied and Ally stared at him longer than she wanted too, but she broke eye contact with him and returned to dabbing his wounds. "He cares about you,"

"He killed my best friend!" Ally furiously shouted. "Why would he care about me!"

"You don't even know half of the story."

"What I know is that when I found my best friend dead, on the floor was her cell phone with a message from Austin telling her to kill herself!" Ally threw the cloth into the bowl and walked out the cell and made her way up to hers.

Ally couldn't contemplate why Austin cared about her, she really didn't care about him, how could she after what he did but what did Dez mean about her not knowing half the story. It was like she was in a whole other world to them.

"I need to get out of here," Ally muttered and she let out a sigh of disbelief.

Maybe she didn't know half the story, but at the end of the day her best friend was killed and Austin was the last person she had any contact with. Ally shook her head violently.

"No, Austin made her commit suicide," She tapped her hand against her head and stared up at the metal frame of the bunk.

There were three things that were keeping Ally from storming out and leaving. One, her injury because she wouldn't exactly make it far. Two, she wants to stay around and wait for Becky to come back and three, she needs to talk to Wayne about him possibly being her Uncle.

Ally stood up and walked out of her cell and leaned against the railing. She glanced further down the row and saw something shiny wrapped around the bar on one of the cells. She walked over and saw that it was a ribbon coated in glitter. Ally stroked her finger across it then her eyes widened.

"Trish," She whispered shaking her head and she unwrapped it and squeezed it in her hand, staring down at it.

This ribbon was Trish's, she used to wear it all the time. So what the hell was it doing here. Ally saw a picture of Austin inside and she pulled open the cell door and walked in. She picked up the picture of him and glanced around his cell.

"Why do you have Trish's ribbon," She spoke down at the picture and tapped on the frame.

Ally walked around and she caught her foot on something sticking out from under the bed and she fell flat on her stomach. Ally let out a scream then she covered her mouth quickly.

"That hurt," She squeaked and she looked to see what she'd tripped on and saw a metal box.

Ally sat up and gripped her side and bit down on her lip to prevent her from screaming. She grabbed the metal box and opened it up. There were pictures of Austin and his friends, Ally picked a few out and looked at them, she then saw a piece of paper sticking out the bottom.

"There's a secret bit," She grabbed a piece of glass that was on the floor and stuck it down the side and lifted the bottom bit up.

It was filled with letters, a journal and some more pictures. They must have some kind of importance, to have been hidden away secretly. Ally grabbed the journal and opened the first page.

_I'm sick of these people, I wish I could be normal for once, I always get sucked into their petty games and I end up getting the blame if something goes wrong. They're starting to take it too far, picking on Trish and I feel like such an idiot for standing by and watching. Trish used to be my best friend-_

The book fell from Ally's hand and her eyes were wide. She grabbed for one of the pictures and saw Austin and Trish smiling together.

"W-What the hell is going on," Ally stuttered and a tear fell down her face. She grabbed the journal and carried on reading.

_Trish used to be my best friend and I can't believe I did nothing to help her but if you want to survive high school, you need to fit in with the popular crowd. At least Trish has the new girl Ally to fight her battles. She's the only girl I know that's willing to stand up to the popular people, she's feisty and very hot, I'd consider dating her if I wasn't popular but what can a guy do. The lifestyle of being popular has more ups than downs._

_Austin._

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ally grabbed the metal bin and threw up in the bin. She let out a groan and placed a hand on her stomach. The feeling of nausea just came out of nowhere and Ally became confused.

"We found her!" Lionel shouted and Ally realized that it meant Austin was back. She threw a blanket over the bin and pushed the box back under the bed and picked up the journal and hobbled out and shut the cell door behind her. She realized the ribbon was still inside and she looked down to see Becky hugging Glenda.

"Ally!" Becky squealed and Ally bit down on her lip and left Austin's cell hiding the journal in her back pocket. Ally walked down the stairs and Becky ran into her arms. "I missed you,"

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?" Becky shook her head and Ally put her down and ruffled her hair. "I'm glad your back,"

"We killed the man," Dallas said and he walked over to Cassidy and hugged her.

"I'm going to my cell," Austin walked past and he glanced at Ally, she watched him walk up the stairs and into his cell. Ally felt her back pocket for the journal and she pulled it out and tapped at the leather cover.

"I'm going outside," Ally said to Becky and she walked off outside and sat down on the bench and opened up the journal.

_I'm sick of this now it's getting too much, how can these people be so horrible to Trish. What has she ever done to them?_

_I want to tell them to stop but they keep blaming everything on me and I think Trish is going to go mad soon._

_I wish I could stand up for myself but I can't and her friend Ally is loosing her battle against them._

_I saw Trish's wrist and they were all slit, I wanted to ask her if she was okay but I inflicted that pain on her._

_I need to fix this but I'm not sure how._

_Austin._

Ally let out a sigh and stared out to the horizon. Maybe Dez was right maybe she did get it all wrong. Austin seems generally upset about what happened but Ally's been holding this grudge for to long and she doesn't know if she can let it go.

"Ally!" Austin shouted and she pushed the journal into her back pocket and placed her hands in her lap and Austin walked out the prison.

"Have you been in my cell?" He asked and he stalked closer.

"No," Ally muttered.

"I don't believe you," Austin replied crossing his arms and Ally laughed.

"I don't care," Ally brushed him off and watched some zombies walking around outside the fence.

"So why did Trish's ribbon end up on the floor in my cell," Ally's eyes widened and she glanced over at him. "I knew you went in my cell!"

"I was curious," Ally replied and she pulled out the journal. "This happens to be very interesting,"

"You read it?" Austin asked and he sat down next to her.

"Not all of it but some of it," Ally handed it to him and smiled. "I understand, but it still doesn't explain the message you sent to her before she died,"

"This will explain," Austin flicked through some of the pages and handed it back to Ally.

_It's said that anything can happen, and I'm beginning to think it's true, I can't believe they made me do it._

_I had to tell Trish to kill herself otherwise they were going to make my life hell and that was a stupid reason._

_I wish I stood up for myself because there are consequences for my actions._

_She's dead, I made her kill herself and I feel as if my whole world is crumbling down._

_I bet I've traumatized her best friend Ally, I did this over something stupid, I wish I'd stood up for myself and I would've saved Trish._

_Austin._

"Austin I-" Ally stopped and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Austin why did you have to do it,"

"I was stupid," Austin whispered and Ally whimpered.

"I lost my best friend, you made her kill herself, I almost killed myself," Ally pointed at the scar on her neck.

"Ally I'm so sorry," He reached out to take her hand but she shifted away. "If I could turn back time-"

"But you can't!" Ally snapped. "You can't do anything about it, I can't wait to leave this place and get as far away from you as possible!"

"Ally-"

"Take your stupid journal!" Ally threw it at him. "There's nothing you can do to fix this, you're a murderer and I wish you died instead of Trish!"


End file.
